


Pet

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Jason Todd goes undercover at a human trafficking ring.





	1. Meeting

The first thing Jason noticed that stood out was the color. Usually bars in downtown Gotham were neon and bright, trying to attract attention of tourists. This bar just looked sad. 

A sign barely hanging by thin drudges chains swayed in the polluted breeze, Liquor was faded into the sign as the name of the dump. Windows were covered in grime and cobwebs, small bits of trash sticking in the corners. Graffiti decorated the green-gray bricks of the walls, weeds and cigarette butts decorating the edges of the wall, the smell of piss filling his nose. 

It was his kind of bar. 

Pushing open the weak wooden door, rusted hinges squeaking in protest, Jason enters the structure. 

The usual bars would be loud and hot, strippers dancing on a small stage while customers hooted. This bar though was different. It was still warm, unlike the chilled November air outside, but it was not loud. It was not crowded. Small wooden tables were placed randomly throughout the bar, only two or three stools per table. There was a bar, yes, with booze on shelves, the bartender was a young man with dyed blue hair, probably trying to earn a few extra bucks, and red cushioned stools lined up along the bar. 

There were only a few customers, maybe seventeen, that were eaither hogging the stools on the bar or bunched together at one of the tables. 

Each one looked desperate, even more desperate than the usual Gothamite. 

These were’t the people he was after though, Jason was looking to reel in bigger fish. 

Walking confidentially through the small bar, he approached a door. Ignoring the sign, Members Only, he pushed open the door and stepped in. 

A big man with a clipboard stood in his way.

“Name?”

“Jack Turner,” Jason said.

The man looked over the list then nodded, “He’s expecting you. Go on.”

Jason passed the guard, and pushed open a curtain. 

It was brighter back here, more lamps, and better decorated. Large plush chairs on a dirty but elegant carpet and men in suits. 

There was a large oak desk, and behind it there was another man, one with white hair and an eyepatch. 

“Mr. Wilson,” Jason addressed to the man behind the desk. 

Slade Wilson ran a human trafficking circle here in Gotham. Jason’s job was to get in, get out, grab a file of names and go. Easy. Unfortunately though, nothing is ever easy for Jason. 

There were to many eyes in the room, Cobblepot, Dent, even Bane all big time dealers and all to dangerous for Jason to fight on his own. 

Fuck. 

“And our lastest buyer,” Harvey Dent said pleasantly, sipping booze from a glass, “Welcome.” 

Jason forced a small smile that he hoped looked natural, or at least, natural enough for a random street man to pull of in a room full of killers. 

“Take a seat,” Slade invited, gesturing to an empty chair in the room. 

Jason sat down, the understuffed cusion sinking under his ass. 

Cobblebot chewed on his dinner, from the smell of it, Jason could tell that it was fish. 

“You want to buy,” Slade asked, in a more statement tone than an asking voice. 

Jason nodded, “Yes sir.” 

“You’re in luck kid,” Bane grinned, “We have our latest street gem. You into girls?”

Jason nodded again, “Yes.” 

Slade gave a cruel grin, “Quinn, bring out A13.”

A man Jason didn’t notice before walked off.

A13. The one Jason was “buying” didn’t have an actual name. 

Bane spoke up again, “Why are you so interested in this organization Jack?” 

Jason sat up a bit straighter, “I’ll looking to make money, that’s my goal.”

“And have your own personal fuck toy while working,” Cobblepot snickered, “Can’t get a better job than this one.”

Jason resisted the urge to stab Cobblepot with the knife the fat bald man was using, instead he grinned as well, “No kidding.” 

There were footsteps behind him, the man Quinn and his upcoming toy. 

“One thing you should know about this product,” Dent said, “Is that she is a fighter. Took over one hundred weeks to get her to take a dick without scratching.”

Again, Jason resisted to urge to kill. 

“A13,” the man, Quinn said,” pulling on a length of long black hair. 

A body fell in the center of the room.


	2. Round One

The body was female, and young. Jason’s age, or maybe a month younger. From his bad view point, Jason could see the long legs and hourglass figure. The only clothing was black underwear and a black bra. Even then, it was gross. The clothing was rotting and torn, frayed at some parts. 

The arms were slender as the body began to push itself up. Jason saw a bit more. The curve of her back, her small feet and small hands, long fingers made for deft details, and black hair that touched the mid-point of her back. 

The minimal clothing allowed for her skin to show. Underneath the smudge, yellowing bruises and red marks around her wrists and ankles, the skin was pale, as if she had not seen the sun in a long time. “Which she probably hasn’t,” Jason thought bitterly. 

Despite the torture that she was clearly covered in, he couldn’t help thinking that she was somewhat attractive, and he had only seen her back. 

“Turn around,” Cobblepot ordered, “You have a new guest.”

She did not move. 

“Quinn,” Slade said softly. 

Nodding, Quinn grabbed the girl by her arms. There was a hiss, almost like the sound of an angry cat, as Quinn began to forcefully turn the girl around. 

It took every ounce of strength for Jason to not leap up and gouge Quinn’s eyes out. 

Quinn finally managed to get the girl to turn around, and Jason’s heart skipped. 

The girl wasn’t human, she couldn’t be. No human was as flawlessly beautiful as she was. 

Her stomach was flat and strong, soft abs showing, and her legs were just as strong to, probably an athlete. Her head was oval shaped and just as pale as the rest of her skin. Cheekbones were not to strong, but they were there. Light pink lips were growling at Jason. It was her eyes though that caught him. They were dark green, so pure and bright emeralds backed down, and the eyes were framed by long thick black eyelashes. 

“A13,” Bane said, “This is your newest customer. Let’s show him how it’s done.”

Bane stood up and gripped her arm, pushing Quinn away. From behind her, his free hand moved down her side and began to brush her strong stomach, slowly inching down to her abdomen. 

Jason bit his tongue and felt his face light on fire. He was not going to watch Bane do...whatever the fuck he was going to do to the girl. 

“It’s alright Jack,” Dent said, staring at Bane in lusted eyes, “We all share her.” 

Jason held back every insult that swam up to his throat. 

Slade, Cobblepot, and Dent all watched with lust filled eyes. 

Bane moved his large hand down, past her abdomen and slipped a large finger under the fabric of her underwear. His other hand kept her right arm in the air, making her look like a puppet. 

From his view, Jason saw the bulge of Bane’s finger moving. 

That sick bastard...he was touching her. And she didn’t like it. 

Quick as Jason’s eyes could follow, her lips parted, showing bright white teeth and a red tongue, and she lunged. Her mouth fastened on Bane’s bicep of the arm he was using to rub her pussy. 

Bane shouted and released her. 

Jason saw the teeth marks in his suit and held back his smirk. 

Slade clicked his tongue and stood up, grabbed something from his desk. 

“You need to be taught another lesson,” Slade sighed, “Jack, watch.”


	3. Beating

Jason swallowed quietly as Slade walked over to the girl. A13. He wished he knew her real name. 

Slade was holding a length of black rope, and a Pair of handcuffs. It would’ve been kinky if it wasn’t so disgusting. 

A13 backed away, crawling backwards until she hit the wall. Her green eyes were full of terror, but it was masked by the courage that she trued to show. That she wasn’t scared. But she was. 

Jason felt his heart beat painfully as the rest of the men stood up and followed Slade’s lead. 

Cobblepot beckoned for Jason to stand as well, “Come on kid, you can be the first.” 

“The first,” Jason asked, still sitting. 

Dent faced him, his scared face even more scary than Slade’s missing eye, “The first one to fuck her tonight.” 

His heart stopped again. There was no way in hell that he would screw this poor tortured girl in front of these freaks. 

Bane must’ve read his mind about the public sex so he added, “Don’t worry, we won’t all be in there. Just Slade. He’s the boss after all.” 

Jason resisted the urge to grab Cobblepot’s knife and slit everyone’s throat here and now. Instead, he stood and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Fine,” Jason said, as calmly as he could, “What do you want me to do?” 

Slade was the one who spoke, “Quinn will show you to the room. Wait there.”

Quinn stepped forward and gestures down the dimly lit hall.

Jason followed the large man, passing doors, some closed some open. 

Those that were open were chaotic, messy beds, stains, and even some rusted drops of blood. 

Jason cringed. 

Quinn opened a door and Jason stepped in. It was almost the same. A bed with ruffled sheets, a bath, which was strange, and a chair. On a small bedside table there was a bottle of lube and packets of condoms. There was also a tin of birth control pills and two dildos. 

“Slade prefers his men to have their tops off when he returns,” Quinn told Jason before leaving. 

“I’m not undressing for that bastard,” Jason thought defiantly, “Let him see me with my clothes on.” 

He didn’t have to wait long. Wit him three minutes, Slade was dragging A13 in front of him, her hands cuffed behind her back and new bruises forming on her arms where the men had gripped her. 

“Jack,” Slade said, perfectly calm, “I will instruct you.” 

Slade closed the door behind him and forcefully guided the girl to the bed. Once there, he strapped her down and moved to the side. 

“Jack,” Slade continued, “Take off your clothes.”

“What,” Jason asked. 

Slade sighed and repeated, “All of your clothes. Off.”

Jason was about to refuse but he thought the better of it. 

Slowly, he untied his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he removed his belt and jacket. His shirt and jeans joined the pile under his feet. 

His face felt hot as he was exposed. 

Slade looked him over with his one eye, “All of your clothes,” then gestures to Jason’s boxers.

Jason waited, his heart beating, looked at A13, who was staring at a wall, not looking at him, then slowly removed his underwear and kicked them aside. 

He was completely exposed, no armor. 

“Now the training begins,” Slade smiled.


	4. Bed lesson

Jason’s stomach began to form violent summersalts as Slade instructed him to sit in between her thighs. In the midst of all the fucked up things that Jason knew he was going to be forced to do, he couldn’t help but notice physics details about her body now that he was touching her legs. 

They were smooth, almost as of every strand of hair was removed from her legs. It would’ve felt nice if it wasn’t under such screwed up circumstances. 

“I’ll leave you to do things your own way,” Slade said calmly, “But try anything that’s out of our deal and you’ll be sleeping in a casket. You have one hour until I return.” 

With that, Slade walked out of the room. There was a clock as he locked the door. 

Jason swallowed silently and looked at the girl again, instantly being caught by her eyes. The eyes that were sleep deprived and glaring at him with hate and fear. 

“Get. Off.”

Her voice, it was raspy and broken but so beautiful. The sound of dryness was most likely from dehydration or screaming. Maybe both. 

“Name,” Jason asked, forcefully running his thumb under her waistband. His gut told him that there was a camera in the room were the sickos could jerk off to watching men fuck this poor girl. Also so make sure nobody tried to kidnap of free her. 

She hissed again at his touch, making Jason want to stop and get her out. But it was not possible. Not yet. 

“What’s your name,” Jason repeated, hooking his fingers around the fabric and pulling the underwear down. His heart beat painfully as he exposed her lower half. 

“A13,” she growled, attempting to kick Jason in the face. He caught her ankle and pinned her legs down, feeling his guilt eat at his stomach. 

“I meant your real name,” he said as calmly as he could. 

“Why the hell do you care,” she hissed.

“I have my reasons.” 

“It’s none of your damn business.” 

Dent was right about something, she was a fighter. 

More guilt began to chew at Jason as he tore the packet and slipped a condom over his penis. 

A13 tried to close her legs but Jason kept them open, his own stomach now full of violent wasps. 

“I don’t want to do this,” he mumbled as he insert his finger into her body. 

She hissed again, this time a sound of discomfort instead of anger. She was hot and wet, closing around his rough skin. She felt so good. 

Slowly, he bagan to move his finger in and out, trying to prep her body, something he thought would be kinder than just forcefully ramming into her. 

She continued to make little pained noises, each one causing more wasps to attack. Slowly though, her pussy began to feel more wet and less tight. 

Swallowing the rising bile in the back of his throat, Jason lined his dick with her pussy. 

She turned to the side, her eyes shut tight. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jason said, quietly but loud enough for her to hear. 

She made eye contact with his just as he began to push inside of her. 

Her body righted around his cock, and for the most fucked up reasons ever, he felt good. 

“You said you were sorry,” she gasped quietly, almost afraid to speak as he slowly began to move, “Why are you doing this?” 

Jason leaned down and pretended to kiss her ear when he whispered instead while still slowly thrusting into her, “I’m going to free you. I promise. Please, you have to trust me.” 

She gasped as his movements continued and responded, “Why should I? You’re raping me.”

His wasps began to sting, “I don’t want to do this any more than you want this to be done to you, but I need to earn Slade’s trust.” 

“....Syrena...”

Jason looked at her with questioning eyes, slowly picking up the pace in his hips. 

“My real name is Syrena,” she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. 

Syrena, Jason thought, now at a steady pace, what a beautiful name.


End file.
